


Du Hast mich

by SeleneK



Series: Der Herrgott nimmt. Der Herrgott gibt. [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei notti sono già passate.<br/>Ancora una notte, quella notte, e poi sarebbe tornato a essere...<br/>Ancora una notte per poi riprendere il suo ruolo…<br/>Sarebbe tornato a essere il suo Padrone.<br/>Un Padrone migliore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du Hast mich

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Du Hast è una canzone dei Rammstein
> 
> Disclaimer: i personaggi appartengono a Kazuya Minekura. Il banner è una mia creazione.

 

 **Du** **Hast mich**

 

 

 

_Una settimana._

La pallina di gomma premeva contro il palato, bloccandogli la lingua con fermezza, impedendogli di deglutire facendolo così sbavare come un cane.  
Un cane… mai paragone era stato così azzeccato.  
Almeno in quel momento.

_Sei notti sono già passate._

La pelle delle mani del suo aguzzino che stringeva di nuovo il nodo della corda che legava i polsi era ancora candida, non arrossata dallo sfregamento provocato dal tenere la canapa spessa tra i palmi.

_Ancora una notte, quella notte, e poi sarebbe tornato a essere..._

«Dimmelo se è stretto troppo forte», sussurrò con quella sua fottuta voce vibrante. Voleva umiliarlo, sapendo benissimo che non poteva rispondere con la bocca occupata.  
Ingoiò altra saliva, lasciando l’altra in eccesso colare ai lati della bocca e alzò gli occhi verso il suo ex schiavetto che in quei giorni si era rivelato un padrone eccellente.

_Ancora una notte per poi riprendere il suo ruolo…_

Sanzo afferrò saldamente lo schienale della sedia sulla quale aveva legato il mezzo-demone e si sedette sulle sue gambe, allargando le proprie, a cavalcioni sul suo bacino, sorridendo appena sentendo l’erezione premere contro i pantaloni di pelle del kappa.  
«Questo è il lato più interessante del nostro _gioco_.»  
  
Oh, quanto poteva apparire _sbagliata_ la parola gioco pronunciata da lui.

Come erano sbagliati i dolci baci che ora stava depositando sul suo viso sudato, le ruvide lappate sulle cicatrici che gli sfregiavano il volto.  
Socchiuse gli occhi. Non poteva fare altro che subire e aspettare ogni sua decisione, dopo tutto lui aveva accettato, quella notte di sei giorni fa, a diventare momentaneamente suo schiavo.

_Sarebbe tornato a essere il suo Padrone._

L’idea era stata di Sanzo e mentre la esponeva lo aveva guardato con degli occhi così profondi e magnetici, come se si fosse già calato nel suo ruolo, come se fosse intrinseco dentro di lui tanto quanto farsi schiavizzare come una puttanella da osteria.  
Dopo tutto era quello Sanzo, no? Bene e male, luce e ombra, giusto e sbagliato. Un monaco che beve, impreca, fuma e gioca d’azzardo. Uno schiavo che desidera sottomettere il suo Master.  
  
_Un Padrone migliore._

Sanzo stava sfogliando distrattamente il libro “Bestrafe Mich”, i gomiti appoggiati alla scrivania della camera della locanda, i polsi ancora violacei, residui delle escoriazioni provocate dalle corde che Gojyo aveva usato per legarlo. Il kappa si era documentato sul bondage, e più sapeva, più voleva provare costringendolo a restare immobile anche per un’ora – se potevano in assenza di Goku e Hakkai – in posizioni scomode ma che il mezzo-demone considerava artistiche oltre che sessualmente soddisfacenti. Diceva sempre che Sanzo, con il suo corpo magro ma dai bellissimi muscoli in evidenza, era particolarmente adatto a quella pratica.  
Non lo scopava neanche quando era immobilizzato, lo guardava soltanto, come un artista in contemplazione di un quadro appena completato. La sua posizione preferita era quella in cui Sanzo era in ginocchio, la schiena dritta e le mani in procinto di toccarsi dietro la schiena, con il braccio destro che passava da sopra la spalla e il sinistro dietro la schiena, le mani non si toccavano mai, legate dalle corde alle braccia e alla schiena, rendendo impossibile al bonzo muovere un muscolo.  
A Sanzo piaceva diventare qualcosa di bello da vedere, certo, non lo avrebbe mai confessato, come tante altre cose, ma amava quel lato puramente estetico del loro rapporto.  
  
I lividi bluastri sui suoi polsi che per giorni era riuscito a mascherare con i guanti erano subito saltati all’occhio di Goku, quella sera, quando lo aveva spogliato freneticamente per fare l’amore. Il ragazzo era rimasto interdetto e Sanzo aveva voglia di darsi una martellata da solo in testa per essere stato così idiota da lasciarsi andare al mero desiderio sessuale, dimenticandosi delle sue ferite.  
Goku aveva chiesto spiegazioni e Sanzo era stato sincero. Dopo tutto sarebbe stato stupido e deleterio nascondere ancora quel lato della sua vita alla persona che meglio lo conosceva.  
  
«L’hai detto alla Scimmia?»  
Il tono di Gojyo era un po’ troppo alto per l’orario tanto che Sanzo si alzò e lo zittì appoggiandogli un dito sulle labbra.  
«Non urlare, idiota.»  
Il mezzo-demone scostò gentilmente la mano del bonzo e lo guardò ancora stranito.  
«Pensavo che fosse proprio grazie a questa nostra strana relazione che il tuo rapporto con Goku è migliorato.»  
«Ha visto i segni che mi hai lasciato sui polsi l’ultima volta che mi hai legato.»  
«Cazzo», commentò Gojyo lasciandosi cadere seduto sul letto.  
Sanzo appoggiò il fondoschiena alla scrivania, incrociando le braccia sul petto, senza mai staccare gli occhi violetti da quelli vermigli dell’altro.  
«E tu?»  
«Io, cosa?»  
Sanzo sospirò; quando Gojyo si lasciava prendere dall’emotività perdeva ogni barlume di razionalità.  
«Tu con Hakkai. Sospetta qualcosa?»  
«Sì, lo vedo da come mi guarda, ma non me la sento di dirgli nulla.»  
  
Il monaco alzò un sopracciglio, volgendo di nuovo lo sguardo alle pagine che da due giorni stava sfoglia ossessivamente sul “Bestrafe mich”. Prese il libro, ormai sgualcito e con la copertina strappata, e cominciò a leggere.  
  
«Non è strano o inusuale che Padrone e Schiavo si scambino di ruolo a tempo determinato. Spesso questo scambio di ruoli aiuta entrambi a migliorare e a capire con più profondità l’importanza che hanno l’uno per l’altro. Un Padrone magari pensa di essere eccellente poi scopre di non aver tenuto bene conto dei bisogni del suo Schiavo, così come uno Schiavo può capire a che livello di fiducia si può arrivare a instaurare con il Padrone, che per un breve periodo, gli permetterà di usarlo come meglio desidera.»  
Gojyo fece un sorrisetto perverso, piegando le labbra verso l’alto dal lato destro, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Vuoi schiavizzarmi?»  
Sanzo alzò appena gli occhi d’ametista lanciandogli un’occhiata e poi tornò a leggere.  
«Di solito, a fine esperimento, il rapporto tra i due è più forte, consolidato dalla fiducia reciproca. Solo avendo appreso cosa vuol dire essere Schiavo un Padrone può sapere quanta forza di volontà ci vuole, quanta fiducia incondizionata e affetto e tutto ciò lo porterà ad apprezzare la condizione del suo sottomesso.»  
«Vuoi forse dirmi che non ti apprezzo?» Domandò il mezzo sangue alzando le sopracciglia.  
«Tu non capisci cosa vuol dire stare da questa parte», constatò Sanzo, guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Io ti apprezzo, più di quanto abbia mai fatto in passato», disse Gojyo alzandosi, con un sorrisetto beffardo sulle labbra. «Cioè, ti disprezzo ancora per tante cose odiose del tuo carattere di merda, ma ti vedo sotto un’altra luce ora.»  
«Anche io voglio vederti sotto un’altra luce. Forse a volte tu mi sottovaluti.»  
Gojyo aprì le braccia, senza capire, appoggiando poi le mani sui fianchi e sbattendo le ciglia.  
«Ti sottovaluto?»  
«Credi forse che sia una checca debole e fragile che ha bisogno della tua approvazione? Io non ne ho bisogno, ma tu dai per scontato che sia facile, per me, leccarti i piedi, farti fare le peggio cose sul mio corpo.»  
«Allora perché lo fai?»  
«Non sono uno… schiavo comune», pronunciò quella parole con un sorrisetto ironico. «Come non sono un bonzo comune. Faccio tutto questo perché mi piace, mi gratifica, incredibilmente mi fa sentire più forte.»  
«Quindi il nostro non è un classico rapporto Padrone e Schiavo, dove il sottomesso arriva a considerarsi proprietà del dominatore.»  
Gojyo pareva quasi deluso nel pronunciare quella frase, gli occhi inchiodati a terra e aveva cominciato a camminare per la stanza, sempre con le mani sui fianchi, autoritario ma confuso.  
Sanzo non rispose: l’idea di _appartenere_ a qualcuno lo terrorizzava, eppure non poteva negare che Gojyo lo rendesse suo, quasi fosse un oggetto, in quei minuti in cui stavano insieme.  
«Se ti interessa provare, questa è la proposta che ti faccio.»  
«Desideri farlo per davvero? Ma questo cosa c’entra col discorso di Hakkai, è venuto fuori da lì, no?»  
«Se tu non ne vuoi parlare con Hakkai sono affari suoi, non vorrei mai che però lo scoprisse da solo e che arrivasse poi a pensare che è una sorta di tradimento, il tuo.»  
«Goku come l’ha presa?»  
«Abbastanza bene, all’inizio si sentiva quasi… in difetto. Pensava che io ti cercassi per sopperire una mancanza sua.»  
«E in un certo senso non è così?» Chiese Gojyo, alzando le sopracciglia.  
«Non lo è anche per te? Sapendo che Hakkai non si lascerebbe mai sottomettere, come faccio io?»  
«No. Forse Hakkai lo farebbe anche, come ti ho già detto, farebbe tutto quello che fai tu, ma non con lo stesso spirito, per lui sarebbe un gioco, per te invece è una…»  
«Parte di me. Una strana parte di me, che può rivelarsi anche al contrario.»  
«Devo dire che sarebbe davvero interessante capire cosa vuol dire mettersi nelle mani di qualcuno, completamente. Non mi sono mai fidato di nessuno e beh, tu sei inaffidabile, sarebbe una vera e propria sfida.»  
Sanzo chiuse il libro con un gesto secco provocando un tonfo e lo posò delicatamente sulla scrivania.  
«Facciamo quindi… una settimana?»  
«Così tanto?» Esclamò Gojyo, sbattendo le ciglia lunghe.«Pensavo volessi toglierti solo uno sfizio.»  
«No, Gojyo, non è solo uno sfizio. Ma se non vuoi basta dirlo…»  
«No», ribatté l’altro pieno di orgoglio, raddrizzando la schiena e sorridendo. «Voglio farlo.»  
  
Passò lentamente la lingua tra le dita del piede destro di Sanzo tenendolo delicatamente tra le mani per non fargli il solletico, sospirando quando il monaco gli spinse l’alluce in bocca, con un evidente richiamo al sesso orale. Lasciò poi che il dito scivolasse fuori dalle sue labbra, che gli accarezzasse il viso con la pianta del piede, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Era solo il primo giorno e già Sanzo lo aveva messo alla prova imponendogli di stare in ginocchio ed era in quella posizione già da mezz’ora. Aveva sopportato di peggio ma non osava immaginare il dolore alle gambe una volta alzatosi.  
Sanzo dal canto suo era bellissimo: seduto sul letto, indossando solo i boxer attillati, l’osservava dall’alto del suo ritrovato dominio, gli occhi violetti socchiusi e crudeli. Gojyo poteva vedere i muscoli della gamba tesi muoversi sotto la pelle chiara. Non riuscì a resistere e sfiorò il polpaccio con la mano sinistra, stringendo appena tra le dita, risalendo poi e accarezzando con i polpastrelli il retro della coscia.  
La punizione arrivò immediata.  
Lo stesso piede che prima lo stava accarezzando quasi con amorevolezza lo colpì duramente in volto, un calcio umiliante quanto uno schiaffo.  
«Ti ho dato forse il permesso di toccarmi?» Il bonzo si alzò, recuperando i suoi vestiti, l’abito talare, indossandolo.  
«Non me lo avevi proibito.»  
«Zitto, non devi rispondere.»  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia, appoggiando finalmente il sedere sui talloni, si massaggiò le cosce con le mani grande e lo guardò aspettando un ordine.  
«Puoi alzarti.»  
Lo fece lentamente, sentendo dolore al retro delle cosce e scricchiolare leggermente le ginocchia.  
«Fa male vero?» Domandò Sanzo, stringendosi la cintura attorno alla vita sottile. «A me vennero i lividi quando mi ordinasti di farlo.»  
Il mezzo demone non rispose e gli si avvicinò; ora che Sanzo si era rivestito in teoria potevano tornare al loro solito rapporto.  
«Ti piaceva almeno?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Quello che ti stavo facendo…»  
JHai bisogno di considerazione, Gojyo?» Chiese Sanzo alzando le sopracciglia, sistemandosi il sutra sulle spalle. «Da quando?»  
Da sempre: avrebbe voluto rispondergli il mezzo-demone, ma restò in silenzio.  
Aprendo la porta il monaco si trovò davanti Hakkai, che era in procinto di bussare alla porta della camera di Gojyo, vedendoli insieme sgranò gli occhi verdi e poi lasciò cadere la mano, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Sanzo completamente vestito e Gojyo in boxer erano una strana accoppiata.  
«Vi lascio soli», mormorò Sanzo con la sua solita aria noncurante, passando oltre il demone.  
  
«Non è tecnicamente tradimento», si giustificò Gojyo, aprendo le braccia di fronte al suo compagno che non capiva il rapporto che lo legava a Sanzo.  
«Ah no? E cos’è tecnicamente tradimento?»  
«Sì, me lo sono scopato un paio di volte… più di un paio, ma è te che amo. Lui è solo una distrazione…»  
«Una distrazione», ripeté Hakkai incrociando le braccia sul petto. «E da quanto va avanti?»  
Gojyo si sedette sul letto e si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di calcolare velocemente i mesi.  
«Non lo so, sette mesi? Forse meno. Ma non ci siamo mica visti, in quel modo, tutti i giorni. Quindi non posso dire da quanto va avanti, forse contando i giorni in cui abbiamo… giocato in tutto è un mese e mezzo.»  
Il demone volse lo sguardo altrove: non sapeva bene quali fossero i sentimenti che provava in quel momento.  
  
Gelosia? Certo.  
Rabbia? Anche.  
  
Più che altro era deluso dal comportamento di Gojyo, capiva bene il motivo per cui non volesse dirgli del suo sesso sadomaso con Sanzo, ma avrebbe anche potuto tentare?  
Dopo tutto non erano persone comuni e loro non avevano una relazione convenzionale. Certo, si aspettava che il suo compagno fosse fedele e l’aveva fatto soffrire quella sua sottospecie di scappatella.  
Non si accorse subito delle mani grandi che risalivano dalle ginocchia fino all’inguine, accarezzando le cosce muscolose attraverso i jeans chiari.  
«Non essere arrabbiato, io amo te.»  
«Non potevi farle con me certe cose?»  
«Alcune sì, altre no», confessò subito, con un sorrisetto perverso. «Non che io e Sanzo facciamo poi cose così estreme, non gli ho mai pisciato in testa o altro…»  
Vide Hakkai sorridere, forse preso dall’imbarazzo e lanciargli un’occhiata.  
«Idiota», sussurrò ridacchiando ancora, nonostante il pensiero di Sanzo ricoperto dell’urina di Gojyo suscitasse sentimenti contrastanti in lui.  
Contrastanti e pericolosi.  
«Posso farlo a te se vuoi.»

Fuori dalla finestra Sanzo fumava tranquillamente e osservava, ascoltando anche gli stralci di conversazione che il vetro permetteva di udire, la coppietta intenta a chiarirsi.  
Vide Hakkai scuotere il capo e cercare di respingere il rosso con un sorriso e le gote squisitamente rosse. La mano sinistra di Gojyo gli sollevò il viso, baciandolo subito sulle labbra, sfiorandolo nell’interno coscia, restando chinato su di lui che ancora stava seduto sulla seggiola girevole, con le piccole ruote che scivolavano sul pavimento a ogni movimento del kappa.  
Appoggiò le labbra sul filtro della Marlboro, quasi succhiandolo, osservando la sedia cadere, sbattuta sul pavimento, Hakkai sollevato sopra la scrivania, tenuto da Gojyo da sotto le cosce, come se il suo peso fosse nulla, i due spogliarsi freneticamente alla ricerca del piacere intenso del sesso.  
I denti di Hakkai affondavano nel labbro inferiore tanto da farlo sanguinare mentre lasciava che Gojyo lo prendesse sopra la scrivania senza delicatezza né riguardo. Ma dopo tutto il demone non pareva lamentarsi.  
Al contrario.  
Gojyo poteva facilmente ritrovarsi con un harem di schiavi, andando avanti così.

Era stato davvero furbo a slittare il “discorso” facendo sesso.  
Era il modo migliore per non parlare.  
  
Gojyo si era accorto, in quei giorni, della diversità tra lui e Sanzo nell’essere padroni. Lui approfittava dei momenti in cui Sanzo gli permetteva di sottometterlo per soddisfare delle fantasie erotiche che molto avevano a che vedere con il suo personale lato estetico. Sanzo invece basava molta della sua dominazione sulla disciplina, pratica del BDSM, cosa che non faceva praticamente mai durante la sua reale leadership all’interno del gruppo, durante la missione.  
Era un leader se si considerava il suo carisma, la sua saggezza, ma dire che fosse lui a guidare il gruppo era quanto meno azzardato. Odiava prendere decisioni, pigro com’era.  
Invece con lui tirava fuori quella vena crudele, quasi sadica, ma allo stesso tempo usava una strana dolcezza, la stessa che avrebbe usato nei confronti di un cane.  
Bastone e carota.  
A questo pensava il mezzo demone mentre sentiva il peso del corpo di Sanzo, i piedi che premevano sulla sua schiena, le ossa scricchiolare sotto il tallone.  
Era doloroso ma confortante il calore sulla sua pelle, sentire il dorso del suo piede infilarsi delicatamente nella fessura del fondoschiena, in un’oscena carezza, stuzzicare leggermente i suoi testicoli da dietro, facendolo deglutire, con il viso da una parte schiacciato sul pavimento.  
«Cosa provi?» Domandò il monaco, la voce così roca e carica di erotismo da sembrare provenire da un’altra persona.  
«È splendido il peso del tuo corpo addosso. Anche se non pesi poi tanto, sei anoressico.»  
«Sono solo magro», ribatté il biondo scendendo dalla sua schiena, dandogli implicitamente il permesso di alzarsi. «Questa sera, per evitare che un certo demone rompicoglioni ci interrompa, troviamoci nel bosco, proprio qui dietro la locanda. Dopo tutto è quasi finito il tempo del nostro gioco…»  
«Ehi, non sei carino che confronti di Hakkai.»  
«Non volevo esserlo», commentò Sanzo infilandosi i pantaloni. «Per me resterà sempre un ipocrita irritante come una madre apprensiva, è ridicolo anche nella sua gelosia. Ti sei scopato ragazze ogni sera fino a ieri, che differenza fa?»  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia, guardando poi altrove incapace di rispondere; invidiava la capacità di Sanzo nel dire tutto quello che gli passava per la testa.  
«Sarà che è da molto che non vado a letto con le donne.»  
«E la vostra relazione si basa semplicemente sulla fedeltà, la fiducia e la comunicazione?»  
Gojyo fece un sorrisetto, recuperando i suoi boxer e indossandoli. Sanzo era davvero un figlio di puttana.  
«Mi ha perdonato…»  
«Ti sei fatto perdonare, è diverso. Comunque questa sera, alle dieci, fatti trovare nel bosco, la stradina direttamente dietro alla locanda. Proseguendo trovera uno piccolo spiazzo, dove credo facciano dei picnic e altre stronzate simili.»  
«Va bene.»  
  
Sanzo si era portato dietro una sedia e l’aveva posata sull’erba. Con inquietante gentilezza chiese a Gojyo di sedersi, mentre tirava fuori dal suo zaino tutto il necessario.  
I polsi legati stretti con una corda di canapa spessa, la pelle scura arrossata dall’attrito provocato da essa. Con un gemito sorpreso accettò la pallina di gomma che gli avrebbe bloccato la bocca e i denti, sentendo la cinghia di pelle tirargli i capelli sciolti sulla schiena.  
Nudo. Avrebbe voluto essere nudo, in modo che la sua erezione potesse premere direttamente con il fondoschiena del monaco che gli sedeva sopra.  
Monaco.  
In quel momento l’unica cosa sacra che Sanzo aveva era il chakra scarlatto sulla fronte.  
I suoi baci gli sfioravano la pelle con delicatezza quasi angosciante, come un dolce presagio di quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.  
  
Nella mante di Gojyo i pensieri si affollavano a udire la voce del suo Padrone.  
  
Sanzo si alzò, cominciando a spogliarsi lentamente, sapendo quanto piacesse al suo schiavo vederlo nudo, e quanto soffrisse nell’impossibilità di toccarlo. Fu con estrema calma che si sfilò i guanti, la maglia, tenendo un’espressione seria, senza lasciar trasparire nulla, nemmeno l’eccitazione che lui stesso provava.  
«La nostra ultima notte in questi ruoli, voglio che sia indimenticabile, almeno per te…»  
Chinandosi per appoggiare le mani sulle sue ginocchia il bonzo leccò il rivolo di saliva sul suo mento, uno dei tanti, passando poi la lingua sulla pallina rossa di gomma, indugiando sul metallo freddo degli anelli che tenevano la pelle. Gli aprì i pantaloni poi, senza mai smettere di baciarlo, abbassandoli con l’aiuto del kappa stesso, che si sollevò appena permettendogli di sfilarli dalla cosce assieme ai boxer, rivelando un’erezione tesa e insoddisfatta.  
«Ti piacerebbe se mi ci sedessi sopra, vero? Facendoti entrare dentro di me, dopo tutto è una settimana che non mi scopi, che non mi baci, solo perché io non ti permetto di farlo.»  
Ah, la sua voce, poteva essere solo quella una terrificante tortura modulata a quel modo.  
«Questo, l’avere il controllo non solo sul tuo corpo ma anche sul tuo piacere è quello che mi è piaciuto, mi dispiace quasi che sia destinato a finire così in fretta…»  
Si allontanò da lui poi, avvicinandosi al suo zaino da cui tirò fuori l’oggetto che mai si sarebbe immaginato di vedere in mano al monaco: un fallo finto. Sgranò gli occhi facendo ridere di gusto Sanzo, cosa che accadeva assai raramente, ma che aveva il potere di annullare ogni volontà.  
Di nuovo sulle sue gambe, seduto praticamente sulla sua virilità, gli sfiorò le guance con la punta del giocattolo sessuale, con un sorrisino.  
«Lo so, è assurdo che io sia andato a comprarmi una cosa del genere, in realtà ho pagato un ragazzino. Ovviamente getterò via questa roba dopo averla usata, non intendo tenerla, anche perché non ne ho bisogno. Ma volevo farti soffrire…»  
Gojyo chiuse gli occhi, immaginando cosa sarebbe successo da lì a poco. Le labbra sottili di Sanzo si avvolsero attorno alla punta del fallo, succhiandola piano, socchiudendo gli occhi, esattamente come faceva quando aveva in bocca il suo. Strinse tra le dita della mano libera i suoi capelli mentre si lasciava scivolare in gola l’oggetto di gomma mettendoci la stessa passione che avrebbe avuto con un cazzo vero.  
Non riusciva a guardarlo ma non poteva fare altro. Le labbra di Sanzo erano tentazione pura, desiderava sentirle su di sé, non vederle su fallo di gomma nero, i denti che lo sfioravano, la lingua che ci giocava come faceva con lui.  
Poteva venire solo con l’immaginazione.  
Mugolò cercando di dire qualcosa, spaventosamente vicino a urlare per farsi togliere il bavaglio e pronunciare la Safeword, che avrebbe fermato tutto e riportato ogni cosa alla normalità.  
Sanzo portò il giocattolo dietro di sé, cominciando a penetrarsi da solo, arrossendo e sorridendogli appena.  
«Vorresti essere tu, vero?» Chiese, sollevandosi appena sulle sue gambe, rendendo più semplice il sensuale atto di auto erotismo. Divenne frenetico poi, il movimento del suo corpo sopra l’oggetto, tenendosi con la mano libera per il collo del mezzo-demone che altro non poteva fare che osservare, bruciante di desiderio, così tanto da provare dolore fisico.  
  
Mezzanotte e un minuto.

Sanzo si voltò di scatto, ansimante, con la bocca aperta per i gemiti, sfilandosi il fallo da dietro e buttandolo da parte, spegnendo la piccola sveglia che aveva impostato lui stesso. Si tirò su i boxer e con passo incerto, ancora preso dal piacere che si stava dando, dalla sensazione degli occhi brucianti di Gojyo su di lui, tolse il bavaglio al mezzo demone.  
Lo vide sputare la saliva in eccesso da parte mentre girava attorno alla sedia per slegare i polsi ormai rossi.  
Appena fu libero gli si avvicinò, prendendolo per la gola e sollevandolo, incurante dei suoi gemiti di dolore.  
  
Lo baciò: quanto aveva agognato quelle labbra, sue per diritto, per una settimana piegate in un sadico sorriso divertito.  
«Sei mio», gli sussurrò in uno slancio passionale, mentre le dita strette attorno alla sua gola gli toglievano l’aria e la volontà. Quando vide gli occhi violetti farsi vitrei allora lo lasciò andare, con una spinta brusca, spingendolo a terra e raggiungendolo subito, voglioso di prenderlo lì, sull’erba bagnata.

   
«Sigarette!»  
«Cosa?»  
  
La Safeword.  
Perché?

Come d’accordo lo lasciò andare subito, osservandolo gattonare sull’erba scostandosi da lui.  
«Guarda in fondo alla sacca, l’ho sempre portato con me.»  
Il mezzo demone si alzò, sistemandosi mutande e pantaloni solo per comodità, svuotando lo zaino di Sanzo fino a trovare quello a cui il monaco si riferiva.  
Il collare che gli aveva fatto lui stesso, come regalo per quella strana relazione.  
Si voltò a guardarlo; era lì seduto su un fianco, con un sorrisetto appena accennato, gli occhi viola scuri nel buio della selva, il collo proteso.  
Si alzò, tornando vicino a lui, con il collare di pelle in mano, la catena sottile che strisciava sull’erba.  
«Perché l’hai sempre portato con te? Mi sembravi preso dal tuo ruolo.»  
«Non so risponderti. Forse perché, per quanto fosse divertente, sapevo che sarei tornato a indossarlo. Dopo tutto me l’hai regalato per ricordarmi quello che sono, no?»  
Gojyo appoggiò la fronte a quella del ragazzo biondo, avvolgendogli il collo con il collare e stringendolo fino al penultimo foro.  
«Credo di amarti», sussurrò il mezzo demone all’orecchio del suo ritrovato schiavo.  
Sanzo alzò gli occhi, fissandolo per un momento, aggrottando poi le sopracciglia.  
“Ti ho spaventato?» Domandò Gojyo cercando lo sguardo di Sanzo, che si era spostato a osservare il terreno.  
“No. Penso che esistano molti modi di amare. Compreso questo.»  
  
Il rosso si avvolse la catena attorno alle dita, tirandolo verso di sé con un gesto secco, cercando di nuovo le labbra di quell’uomo capace di essere un docile servo quanto uno spietato dominatore.  
«Ma quella roba? Il bavaglio, la corda…»  
«Presi tutti nello stesso negozio del cazzo di gomma.»  
«Non dicevo quello. Cazzo a parte, si potrebbero riutilizzare…», considerò Gojyo leccandosi le labbra.  
«Come desideri.»

Il calore del suo corpo gli era mancato, non era come entrare dentro Hakkai, non era come fottere una donna, non era come qualsiasi altra cosa. Tenere legate le sue braccia dietro la schiena con la corda, vedere i muscoli tendersi sotto la pelle bianca, ascoltare i suoi sospiri intervallati dai colpi di tosse che sfuggivano ogni volta che lo strattonava con il guinzaglio, solo per il gusto di farlo. Rallentò con le spinte, appoggiandosi a lui, leccando l’interno dell’orecchio destro.  
«Dimmelo, che sei mio.»  
Sanzo cercò di voltarsi verso di lui come meglio poteva, impedito dalle braccia legate dietro la schiena, riuscendo solo a lanciargli una fugace occhiata, arrendendosi poi per la fatica.  
Le parole non volevano uscire, intrappolate in fondo alla gola dal suo orgoglio, perché non bastava che fosse legato, con i piedi appoggiati sul retro delle cosce di Gojyo, che intanto lo stava prendendo con sadica lentezza, che portasse al collo un guinzaglio, che venisse strattonato come un cane disobbediente.  
Doveva dirglielo, che era suo, che gli apparteneva.  
Si morse il labbro e strusciando il viso sull’erba lo girò verso di lui.  
«Sono tuo.»  
Il sorriso soddisfatto di Gojyo era la miglior ricompensa, meglio del sesso, meglio di un bacio, perché all’interno di quella relazione al limite dell’assurdo rendere felice il suo Padrone era tutto quello che davvero importava.  
E dal canto suo Gojyo ora sapeva quanta _forza_ occorresse per mostrarsi così _fragili._

 

 

 


End file.
